


drops of jupiter

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Michelle's an artist, Shuri comes back to the US after a year abroad, Soft Girlfriends, i forgot how to tag oops, i think, oof, soft, this is super short, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Michelle picks up her girlfriend from the airport after a year of Shuri studying abroad.





	drops of jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> wow so ok guys listen to this I was listening to music that made me nostalgic and then this happened so yeah enjoy my dudes. 
> 
> This has not been edited. I'm sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Love ya.

The street was lit with nothing but the rays of the fading summer sun, and Michelle was walking down it with Shuri by her side. The airport was behind them, the bus stop close ahead. It was almost done raining, but though the rain was disappearing, it was followed by mist, and though the mist was stunning, it didn’t do much to to help either of the girls dry off. The paved sidewalk they followed was full of potholes, and the potholes had given way to puddles. Shuri was jumping in the puddles; she didn’t seem to care if she got wet. Michelle stood close by, watching as her girlfriend revelled in the results of the rain. She wished that she’d had her sketchbook. It was funny. Generally, Michelle enjoyed drawing people in crisis. But whenever she was with Shuri, she wanted to draw her, and only her, laughing and smiling and being happier than anyone else could ever have possibly been. 

“Did you miss me?” Asked Michelle, walking beside Shuri once more. “After all your time away?”

Shuri laughed, but didn’t say anything. She responded by kissing her girlfriend softly on the cheek. 

“What do you think?”

The light was fading, but that was fine. They made their way to the bus stop, dancing on the soon-fading light of day, and when they arrived at the bus stop they sat on it’s cold, damp bench, cuddling together for warmth. Shuri pulled out her phone, showing Michelle videos and photographs from her time abroad. Shuri swiped through pictures of her standing beside the Eiffel Tower, elephants, the Taj Mahal, forests in the darkest parts of the world. Tokyo Tower, the Pyramids of Giza. Greek and Roman temples. Ancient relics. New architecture. 

“Was it everything you wanted to find?” Asked Michelle quietly, as the last rays of sunlight bled through the overcast sky. The bus pulled up, doors opening. It was empty when they got inside it. Just the two girls and the busdriver. They had their pick of seats, so they chose one near the back. Michelle got window. Shuri got aisle. It was only when they were properly settled in that Shuri gave Michelle that signature smile and remark form before. 

“What do you think?”

The bus drove through their college town as all the streetlights were being lit. Michelle watched as the lights illuminated the colors of the world, as the colors bled through the rain-soaked window. Shuri watched Michelle. She threaded their fingers together, as though it was something she’d been longing to do. 

The bus stopped near Michelle’s favorite coffee shop. It was one of those small businesses that could be called prominent in college towns, if it wasn’t for large corporations like Starbucks trying to wipe them out. Though the air outside was cold, the coffee shop stood warm and inviting. 

“Wanna go in?” Asked Shuri. 

Michelle snorted. “Is that even a question?”

Michelle held the door open for Shuri, and the two entered. 

The place smelled of coffee and chocolate. Alternative music by a local band played over the radio. Shuri spotted a wood-fired stove in the far corner, one of the few things providing heat for the place. 

“One soy latte,” said Michelle, “and one shot of espresso. Please.”

“You know my coffee order?”

“I had to keep myself sane when you were gone,” Michelle explained. “So I tried to remember things.”

While they waited for their coffees, they made small talk. All the places Shuri had gone. All the things Shuri had seen. All the classes that Michelle had attended while her girlfriend was away. How wonderful it was that the two of them had managed to stay together after a year of long distance. And yet they talked the way strangers talk. 

Their coffees arrived. Shuri grabbed her soy latte and MJ got the espresso, and they saty down on the loveseat by the woodfired stove. 

Shuri put an arm around Michelle. “You seem concerned,” she said. “Why?”

Michelle didn’t pay the question any mind. Instead, she asked one of her own. 

“Did you miss me, while you were looking for yourself out there?” 

From the coffee shop it was just a small walk to Michelle’s dorm room. Her roommate wasn’t there, but the two girls were fine with that. Michelle changed into her pajamas, and then Shuri changed into Michelle’s pajamas, too, because Shuri’s weren’t on hand. They crawled beneath the covers of Michelle’s bed, pulling an extra blanket over the two of them, and though Michelle had wanted to watch a movie on her laptop, Shuri insisted they look through Michelle’s sketchbook. 

“All the art I’ve missed in the year I was gone. I can’t believe how good you’ve gotten.”

People in crisis, mostly. People having mental breakdowns before final exams, students getting back grades, people looking distressed during seminars. Michelle was good at those. But sometimes there were happier drawings. And when they were happy, they were always the same person. Pages upon pages of sketches of Shuri, every last one. 

“This is a good one of me,” Shuri smiled, cuddling closer to Michelle. It was a charcoal drawing of Shuri testing out new inventions in her lab. 

“You can keep it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

 

They flipped through more drawings. 

“Michelle?”

“Yes?”

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me comments and kudos!
> 
> (I basically wrote this because I needed something uplifting after I watched the Avengers: Endgame trailer. I REALLY did not need Tony Stark monologuing to his helmet about how he was going to die. That sorta destroyed my soul. A lot.)
> 
> (The song I was listening to when I wrote this was "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.)


End file.
